Talk:Main Page
See "All Wikicities". Who wants to create a 'click image' for those logos. So if you would click on for example the logo of Wikistad that you really go to Wikistad (site)? Alexandru ( - ) 13:07, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not good at this. 13:09, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Me neither, but I'll try it then. Alexandru ( - ) 14:57, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Who's who in UWN Maybe if we learn which Wiki everyone is active on and under which name, this could make it less confusing for newcomers (me included)! Would that be an acceptable proposal ? Lars 16:31, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Administrator ? Mag ik van mijn stoel vallen als het even kan ??? Pfffffffffffffff Lars 18:30, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Moderator, Administrator.. ach ja. Maar je hoeft er geen drama van te maken :S. 18:31, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oooohh.. op die manier. Alleen SPQRobin kan je een admin maken, van mij mag je het worden (vooral omdat je sticher des Ziltlands bent..) 18:33, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::Laat maar zitten, ik laat de opgave des administraros liever aan een meer onderlegend burger over. Lars 18:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::No army can stop an idea whose time has come (Victor Hugo) Lars 16:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Overleg met mezelf Aangezien ik hier toch helemaal alleen op de werled ben, effe overleggen hoe ik een sjablook moet maken voor handelszaken zoals in Lovia: Dit lijkt er misschien al een beetje op, maar 't is toch nog niet je dàt. Lars Washington 16:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Greetings to the International Community from the Lovian Exile Community Greetings! As some of you may, or may not, know, Lovia has recently undergone turmoil. I, Dietrich Honecker (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Dietrich_Honecker) was a prominent member of the Lovian community. Recently I criticized the Prime Minister on my blog. He in turn, censored my comments by removing anything that questioned decisions he'd made from my blog. In response, I formed a political party to challenge the atmosphere of repression. The response of the dictatorship was horrible. The Prime Minister - on the verge of national elections - ordered my party outlawed, then had our headquarters raided and ordered me banned long enough that I would not be able to vote. (see: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Iron_Guard_Party). I am now living in exile in a forming nation, but am working with other political refugees to bring about change in Lovia. (see: http://newnation.wikia.com/wiki/CHARTER_88). If we ever manage to win and end the dictatorship that currently holds the people of Lovia in its suffocating grip, I pledge we will return Lovia to the UWN in peace and solidarity. DietrichHonecker 22:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Government-in-Exile ATTENTION! The Lovian monarchy has been legally abolished by order of the sole, legitimate government: the Emergency Committee for National Salvation. A republic has been declared. Still, though, the criminal monarchy continues to occupy Lovia. We call on all peaceful nations to assist us in the overthrow of the corrupt, illegal monarchy. A declaration has been issued: http://newnation.wikia.com/wiki/January_5_Emergency_Decree. DietrichHonecker 18:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Boring... 07:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, there is something wrong: Pierlot was the one in exile, not DietrichHonecker, so... (haha) --Lars 13:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh?? :D --Bucurestean 20:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC)